Comme un air de Debussy
by Ocean-Eyes39
Summary: Edward Cullen est un pianiste connu et idolâtrer grâce à sa reprise de Clair de lune de Debussy mais en secret, il vit une histoire d'amour désastreuse avec une Junkie . Bella Fan inconditionnel d'Edward, va tenter de le connaître personnellement et l'aider du mieux qu'elle peut tout en cachant le poids lourd qui est cousu sur ses épaules depuis bientôt trois ans . All human .
1. Chapter 0

Comme un air de Debussy

«L'attente était horrible, assise sur mon siège en velours, je comptais les secondes tout en me rendant compte que je commençais à trembler . L'hystérie prenait place et la Bella Swan que je suis ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendre à la découverte de cette chevelure cuivrée tant idolâtrer .

Mon coeur commençait à battre anormalement vite et mes joues étaient d'un rouge défiant les tomates du super marché Bio au coin de ma rue . Douter de mon état n'était plus permis .

Mais je restais lucide, je voulais tant le voir que j'avais été jusqu'à payer mon billet le double du prix originel . Les pas du pianiste le plus célèbre des temps commençaient à claquer l'air et mes bras n'étaient plus que du coton bon marché . En le voyant, je sentis une deuxième montée de chaleur.

Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient parfaitement désordonner, ses yeux que je connaissais d'un gris bleuté n'étaient plus que cernes et son nez droit conduisait à des lèvres minces, fermées et austère . Son costume noir valait très certainement dans les trente milles dollars et ses chaussures à bouts carrés ne servaient qu'à accentuer l'aspect élégant qui se dégageait d' Edward Cullen .

Alors qu'il venait à peine de s'asseoir sur le siège en velours rouge devant lui, il commença la mélodie de Debussy, clair de lune . Mon angoisse était retombée, assise sur mon siège, je me mis à me relaxer et imaginer ses doigts délicats se détendre sur le clavier blanc de son piano à queue . Si Dieu existait, il était devant moi . »


	2. Chapter 1

**Oulala, oui je suis bien en retard pour le coup ! Pas que j'ai l'habitude de publier mes fictions régulièrement ou que j'avais fixer une date mais je suis avant tout une lectrice avant d'être un 'auteur' et je comprend tout à fait que ça soit frustrant de ne pas voir une suite après quelque mois, voir année – On sait jamais - . Mais maintenant je suis là alors relaxez-vous et apprécier;) On se retrouve en bas, mes poulets . Ps : Merci aux reviews ! **

* * *

_**Chapitre Un – Mes erreurs **_

_**« Fragilité, ton nom est femme ! »**_

_**William Shakespeare**_

Qu'avais-je fais de ma vie ? Je veux dire, qu'avais-je pu faire de bien avant d'être tout ce que je détestais en temps normal ?

Rien, définitivement rien .

Je n'étais qu'une poupée que Dieu a voulu façonné à l'image de l'homme moderne . Stupide, orgueilleuse, rebelle et malade . Je savais tout ça, je n'étais pas une fille sage . Pas celle qu'on voudrait présenter à ses parents, je n'étais même pas sûre de vouloir être celle qu'on présentait quand même à ses géniteurs . En tout cas plus maintenant .

Pourtant avant cette crasse, je me souviens avoir été une fillette joyeuse . J'étais même la fille du Chef de police d'une petite ville appelé Forks et d'une femme resplendissante, parfaite représentation de la mère au foyer . Je les aimais comme eux pouvait m'aimer mais un jour tout se fracassa par terre, aucun moyen de recoller les morceaux entre eux, aucune perspective d'avenir dans une famille unie et aimante . Juste un mot « Divorce » et c'était la fin de mon enfance .

Après ce douloureux moment, on m'expliqua quand même la raison . Je n'avais que huit ans mais mes parents voulaient que je comprenne que ce n'était plus possible, qu'ils ne se remettront pas ensemble après le dîner . Non, après le dîner il était prévu que ma mère m'emmène loin d'ici . Qu'elle m'emmène malgré moi à New-York . J'avais crié, taper du pied pour un caprice que je n'obtiendrai visiblement pas et j'avais même casser un vase dans ma petite crise .

Bien sûr, j'avais été punie . J'avais été envoyée dans ma chambre afin de, je cite « Réfléchir à mon égoïsme et comprendre que rien ne changerait . » . Mais qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? Prendre en compte l'avis des parents et accepter qu'ils se déchirent ? Qu'ils déchirent ma conception de famille ? Je n'avais que huit ans à ce moment et tout ce que j'avais pu faire c'était de ruminer des pensées sombre à leur encontre . Là, je voulais qu'ils meurent . Je le voulais désespérément . Je sais, c'est horrible et je ne le pense plus mais malheureusement pour moi – Pour mes parents, aussi . - ce fût l'élément déclencheur qui m'a rendue tel que je suis maintenant .

Ce soir-là, j'avais mangé du choux fleurs avec un steak beaucoup trop cuit . Ma mère n'avait jamais été très bonne pour la cuisine, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être pour cela que mon père ne voulait plus de nous, je devenais tout doucement aigrie mais je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait le plus mal : Le divorce ou le fait que mon père m'envoie loin avec ma mère . Après ce dîner infecte, on sortit tous de table . Ma mère avait déjà fait ma valise et m'attendait sur le seuil en espérant éviter les embouteillages mais elle ne me pressait pas, elle voulait que j'embrasse mon père et lui dise au revoir . Ils m'avaient dit que je retournerai à Forks toutes les étés . Mais c'était très clair pour moi, je ne reviendrai plus jamais chez mon père, ils ne pouvaient pas m'obliger .

Je contemplai mon père adossé à un des murs défraichi du hall, son arme de service accroché au porte-manteau qui se tenait juste derrière lui . Il remarqua mon regard et me fit un faible sourir m'encourageant silencieusement . Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que j'étais plus tenté de lui hurler tout les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais que lui faire un câlin comme j'en avais l'habitude . Mais je refusais de payer mon comportement une nouvelle fois et après lui avoir servit le regard le plus noir que j'avais en stock, je me retournais rejoignant ma mère sur le seuil . Celle-ci avait les yeux écarquiller mais ne disait rien . Sans me retourner une seule fois pour voir le regard – Que je savais – peiné de mon père, je rejoignais d'un pas pressé la voiture que ma mère avait acheté en toute innocence deux mois auparavant . J'étais bien la dernière au courant, j'aurai même parié que le mec qui avait vendu ce cercueil vivant savait pourquoi ma mère en avait besoin .

Deux jours, deux jours à passer dans une voiture en s'arrêtant quelques fois pour acheter des vivres, de l'essence ou même nous reposer quelques heures avant de reprendre direction New-York . Je ne savais rien de cette ville mais je ne voulais pas y penser plus que ça, déjà que je n'avais presque pas parlé à ma mère dans la voiture, je me voyais mal réfléchir à ma vie à notre arrivé .

Quand on y était enfin, c'était presque un coup de poignard dans le cœur . Aucune verdure dans le coin et j'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas Central Park qui allait me faire changer d'avis sur le reste de la ville . Forks allait me manquer, j'en étais maintenant sûre . Et ça ne rata pas . Ma mère avait beau faire comme si rien n'avait changer, tout avait changé pour moi . Aucune échappatoire . Cloîtré dans un appartement bien trop petit, bien trop blanc, bien trop moderne je me mettais rapidement à pleurer toutes les nuits pendant trois mois sans que ma mère ne remarque ma détresse, sans remarquer ne serait-ce une seconde que j'étais bien trop malheureuse dans cette grande ville où personne ne prenait le temps de respirer l'air frais une seconde . J'en voulais à ma mère et je voulais revoir mon père . Mais malgré ça, je me contredisais en refusant les appels réguliers de Charlie .

Cette situation a durer longtemps et j'en étais la principale fautive . J'aurais seulement pu prendre le combiné, murmurer quelques mots et je me serais rendue compte que mon père m'aimait toujours, qu'il ne m'avait pas abandonner et que le divorce ne voulait pas dire que je devais leur en vouloir éternellement . C'était juste un prétexte au fond pour accroître ma douleur, pour que l'on remarque malgré mon envie de me terrer six pieds sur terre là où personne ne viendrait me chercher .

Le temps passa et ma puberté arriva bien vite . Avec elle venait le temps d'être influencé par des filles à papa, cheerleaders à grosse poitrine ou encore par des mecs bien trop sûr d'eux, c'est en les connaissant d'avantages que je me suis surprise à penser comme eux . J'aurai tellement voulu changer, me comporter comme l'adolescente que j'étais et non comme la pute qui commençait à naître au fond de moi . Mais malgré mon envie, je n'arrivais jamais à réprimer le sentiment de dégoût qui m'envahissait quand je voyais un SDF ou encore une de ces personnes studieuse, probablement cliché qui ne voyait que les études .

C'est exactement comme ça que j'avais commencé à me fondre dans un groupe de fille sans cervelle, piégeant des personnes faibles qui ne m'avait jamais rien dit et qui ne me portait aucun jugement, je les humiliait de milles et une façons . Seau d'eau glacer, enfermer dans une cabine des toilettes pour fille ou encore en laissant leur table noir de menace . J'avais été punie, bien sûr . Renvoyée, bien sûr mais rien ne changeait . Je me retrouvais d'autres amis avec un sens de l'honneur aussi minable que moi et chaque jour, un train-train quotidien se faisait . J'en aurai eu presque marre si ce que je faisais ne m'étreignait pas d'un sentiment aussi peu confortable car effectivement, je ne le faisais pas pour le plaisir mais pour ressentir cette chose qui me serrait le cœur et qui me disait « Oui, tu es vivante » .

Plus le temps passait et plus ma mère me regardait le regard voilé d'une tristesse que je reconnaissais comme étant la mienne quand mon regard s'était posé la première fois sur la photo de notre famille peu de temps après le divorce . Mes yeux marrons se confondait avec les siens et sans mot, je détournais toujours le regard . J'en devenais chamboulée, ma mère n'avait pas le droit de me regarder comme ça, c'était de sa faute, uniquement de sa faute !

Je pensais de cette manière et je n'en suis pas ravie . Cela aurait pu éviter bien des choses si j'avais décider d'en parler avec elle mais néanmoins c'est à peu près à cette période que je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et écoutait des chansons pour me soulager quelque peu. Si quelqu'un y serait venu, il ne m'aurait pas cru quand il aurait sût que j'y 'habitais' depuis huit ans, elle était vide et rien ne me représentait . J'avais déjà quinze ans et toutes mes dents mais la souffrance faisait partit de mon quotidien et ma chambre était aussi incomplète que je l'étais .

Et puis un jour en surfant sur Youtube, je suis tombé sur une vidéo . Un gars chantait et jouait du piano, j'étais complètement envahi par sa voix rauque et le doux son mélancolique qui sortait du piano me rendait toute chose . J'avais l'impression de tomber amoureuse de l'intouchable, je n'aurai décidément pas pu retranscrire ce que je ressentais dans ces moments mais je me sentais joyeuse, heureuse . J'avais un semblant de vie à travers ses paroles, à travers lui . À travers un artiste pour qui je rejoindrai le rang des fans .

Edward Cullen, ce nom aurait pu être tatouer sur mon front que cela n'aurait pas suffit à monter à quel point je l'adulais .

Cette année-là était la meilleure et la pire de toute ma vie . La meilleure car je me trouvais une nouvelle passion – Pour moi Edward ne pouvait que l'être – et la pire car ce fût à ce moment là que je contractais la pire des maladies qui soit à mes yeux . Cette année là, je m'étais encore faite renvoyée . Ma mère était furieuse, m'a même giflé . Je l'ai insulté, accusée de tout les maux de la terre . Elle a cassé presque tout ce qui était fragile dans le salon et je lui ai écorché l'âme autant que je l'avais fais pour la mienne . Elle ne m'a plus rien dit, m'a ignorée . Je suis partit en pleine nuit, j'ai défier toutes les lois que je trouvais injuste et complètement débile ... Et cette nuit-là, j'ai offert au premier venu ma virginité .

Un magnifique Indien aux long cheveux ébène, j'en tremblais même . Il n'était pas Edward, n'avait pas une masse cuivré désordonné sur la tête ni ce sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre mais c'était un homme, il avait donc en toute logique un pénis . Et ma tête bourré d'alcool ne pouvait qu'acquiescer à cette constatation . Je lui avais plût et bien sûr j'avais mentit sur mon âge pour qu'il me laisse passer cette nuit aux creux de ses bras, je n'aurai pas eu la force d'essuyer un refus, même bourrée .

Il nous avait payer le motel, m'aidant quand l'heure de monter – D'escalader – les escaliers avait sonné . On riait bruyamment, je me faisais l'effet d'une droguée en manque, d'une débauche qui riait d'un rire gras à un blague grossière qui ne méritait qu'un froncement de sourcil et une remarque acerbe . Mais là encore, j'avais trop bu pour rester sérieuse .

Arrivé à notre chambre, il me déposa doucement sur le lit et me murmura à quel point il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur moi . Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi . Après tout, il était séduisant alors pourquoi il aurait eu de la chance ? J'étais banale, une gamine brisée .

Quand il entama les préliminaires, je laissais volontairement mon regard voyagé dans la pièce oubliant même jusqu'à feinter l'excitation mais cela ne sembla pas le contrarier, on aurait dit qu'il avait une poupée gonflable entre ses mains . La chambre n'avait rien de spécial, elle était même vulgaire mais elle ressemblait bien à mon comportement alors je ne me sentais pas outrée mais j'étais déçue, c'était ma première fois et j'étais dans un vrai trou à rat . Je pouvais presque sentir les lattes s'imprimer dans mon dos . Sensation qui fût vite oublier quand l'homme couché sur moi s'apprêtait à me déflorer .

Oh mon dieu que ça faisait mal, mon bas ventre était en feu et quand je le sentis forcer mon hymen, j'en pleurais même . Ça faisait mal mais paradoxalement c'est ce que j'avais besoin, qu'on me fasse mal, qu'on me torture quelques temps pour me punir de mon comportement stupide et qu'importe si ce mec avait le mauvais rôle après, j'en avais définitivement besoin.

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent beaucoup trop horrible pour que je veuille les raconter en détail . Il s'était amuser . J'avais souffert . Et quand le moment de ce dire adieu arriva, il me dit finalement son prénom dans un ton qui se voulait sensuel mais après toutes ses séances de torture, je n'avais pas besoin d'un autre round . Cette soirée fût la seule que je regretterai toute ma vie, Jacob était mon cauchemar dont je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire .

Je m'appelais Isabella et à présent, je ne suis plus qu'une ordure sans amis et presque sans parents . Cette année-là, j'avais contracté le VIH sans le savoir et je m'en mordrais les doigts à vie mais malheureusement c'est mon histoire ...

* * *

**Et voilà, le chapitre Un est finit . J'espère que vous avez passez une très bonne lecture:) J'attend bien sûr vos reviews avec impatience mais je tiens à vous dire que je ne tiendrais compte que des commentaires constructif et polie:D . Hum, maintenant que vous savez l'histoire de Bella, quand pensez-vous ? La rencontre avec Edward ne se passera pas tout de suite, je pense que vous l'avez compris et j'espère bien sûr ne pas vous avoir choqué ou quoi que ce soit en détaillant quelque peu la première fois de Bella – Enfin, j'ai fais soft . Le rating n'est pas un M quand même ^^ - . Bref, livrez moi vos impressions ! **

**Hum, sinon j'ai pensé faire un Drabble . - Pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est une histoire très courte mais publié très fréquemment ( En tout cas, c'est ce que l'on m'a toujours dit;) ) - Cela serait bien sûr sur Bella/Edward, j'ai en tête une idée de sujet mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'aimerai faire avec, alors n'hésitez pas à me guider ! Pour que vous vous fassiez quand même une image, je veux bien vous révéler le sujet : Bella tomberait donc sous le charme d'Edward, son beau-père . - J'ai lu un Drabble partant sur les mêmes bases et c'était carrément sensas, alors j'aimerai reprendre l'idée mais en changeant du tout au tout, bien sûr – .**

**Encore un truc, qui se dévouerait pour lire toutes mes fanfictions, O.S ou parties de Drabble pour donner son avis et pourquoi pas me corrigez un peu ? Bien sûr, je devrai par ce fait, communiquer avec cette personne, c'est évident:) . Donc si vous êtes tentés, merci de le stipuler;) .**

**Les chansons utilisées pour ce chapitre : Say It's Possible, You for me, If I could Stay, The vicodin Song, I'll Be Waiting, Forgot Your Name, Jenny, Billie Jean, Hallelujah, Not Sorry, Judas, Beautiful Girl, Umbrella, Everybody Knows, Time after Time, Baby, I'm Happy ( Rock et Pop version ) tous de Terra Naomi .**

**À bientôt, mes poulets !**


End file.
